


Who am I?

by masseffection



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kat Shepard, Shenko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masseffection/pseuds/masseffection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Kathryn (Kat) Shepard reflecting upon the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime during the first part of Mass Effect 2. Characters/theme belong to Bioware, yadda yadda. (Originally posted to fanfiction.net.)

Kat Shepard narrowed her eyes as she peered into the mirror. Her lips pursed and she attempted a smile - she just wanted to see if it was the same. Even she could see the sadness in it as she peered into the mirror, her eyes moving from one new scar to the next. Doctor Chakwas had conjured up a way to fix them up, but she hadn't gotten around to it yet. She wondered if it there was a point to it.

"Who are you?" she whispered to the woman in mirror, her brows furrowing as tears threatened her cheeks. Aside from the scars she seemed to look like herself, though she was convinced they straightened up her nose a bit. Physically, she felt like herself. Well, mostly - she did feel stronger than she ever remembered. But she still felt human - that was good, right?

Backing away from mirror slowly, Kat inhaled deeply. She didn't feel like herself, though. Even with the familiar face of Garrus around, she felt so alone. She finally allowed the tears to fall as she exhaled. Loneliness was not something she was accustomed to, even when she actually had been alone. Reaching out to her reflection, she traced her cheek, then neck. She stopped as her fingers reached the reflection's collarbone, as she realised what she was doing.

His lips had followed this path hours before she had died. As they had woke up that morning, after another night of fiery passion. Their own, private celebration. She could still hear the rasp of his voice against her ear as she tried to sleep each night. She could still imagine his fingers flitting across her body.

"I miss you, Kaidan," she murmured before turning and flipping off the light in her bathroom. Another frown tugged at her lips. She'd been trying to contact him, and anyone else she knew, fervently since her so-called "resurrection." Her suspicions that her attempts at communication were being monitored and filtered were all-but confirmed by the complete lack of response. Had she really expected anything different?

"No..." she answered aloud as she stripped to her undergarments and moved into her bed, wrapping herself around a pillow and squeezed her eyes shut, not allowing another rush of tears.

She missed him. What really hurt, though, was that she wasn't sure she was the woman he loved anymore.


End file.
